


Schön das du da bist

by AnnyHolmes221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, M/M, POV Mycroft Holmes, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyHolmes221b/pseuds/AnnyHolmes221b
Summary: Mycroft kommt spät abends nach Hause und alles was er jetzt noch möchte, befindet sich im Schlafzimmer.





	Schön das du da bist

Es war kurz vor Mitternacht, als ich die Tür zu unserer Wohnung aufschloss.

Geradewegs machte ich mich auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer, duschen konnte ich auch morgen früh noch, so leise wie möglich betrat ich das Schlafzimmer und den angrenzenden begehbaren Kleiderschrank und zog mich zügig um, schnell schlüpfte ich zu Gregory unter die Decke.

Er nahm mich in den Arm, murmelte mir „Schön das du da bist“ ins Ohr und war wieder eingeschlafen, umgeben von dem Mann den ich liebte, lies ich die Erschöpfung zu, die mir schon seit Stunden in den Knochen steckte, und war  
innerhalb von dreißig Sekunden ebenfalls tief und fest eingeschlafen.


End file.
